Wrong Time
by StupidMajor
Summary: A 21st century teen ends up in the 24th century. What happened and how? ChakotayJaneway, TomLanna, HarryOC [On Hold]
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Running. Running was as simple as breathing, for some. Running was a great way to get exercise and stay in shape.

The lighted streets of Las Vegas were empty. Not a single car driving on the road, not a single person walking down the streets. It was a ghost town, almost.

Footsteps. Footsteps echoed through the silence of the town. Footsteps, running.

She was being followed, she knew that, even without looking behind her. She had been running for what seemed like hours, running from these…things. They were people, yet not humans. They didn't look anything like humans. The walked like an army, looked like an experiment gone wrong, alien. They killed everyone in sight, sparing no one. They were slow, like crippled, old men, but there were many of them. Hundreds, thousands, she couldn't tell.

Her foot came in contact with the sidewalk ledge, and she came crashing down. She heard a snap, a broken bone, her ankle. Wincing, she got to her feet and ran as best she could, tears pouring down her face. The pain was unbearable.

Ducking down a dark alleyway, she came to a dead end. Cursing, she turned around to run again, but they were there, blocking her only exit.

Picking up a stray piece of metal, she swung at them as they came closer. She hit her target, only to be picked up like a rag doll and thrown backwards.

Her body collided with something hard, yet soft. She winced as her ankle and sides did not agree with that movement. She was picked up again. One of the aliens tilted her head to the side. She tried to get out of its hold, but it was no use. It had a secure hold on her. She felt two sharp pricks in the neck.

A phaser fired, and her body slumped to the floor.


	2. Waking Up In The Wrong Century

**A/N: so not to confuse anyone, the episodes I talk about or will talk about are not in order of events. I had to do so for the story. If anyone has a problem, sorry stop reading, if not, please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own StarTrek or anyone in it…I just own the new character, cuz I made her up.

* * *

**

**Waking Up In The Wrong Century**

A voice, a voice talking. She was dead, wasn't she? She opened her eyes, only to shut them; the lights were too bright. Definitely not dead. She groaned as a headache formed. She felt something against her neck, thankfully not painful, and a voice, telling her something.

She opened her eyes again, relieved the lights weren't as bright, but something else was there. A smiling face was staring at her, talking. She could barley hear him, was she deaf? She tried to speak, but her throat was dry. The man helped her sit up and gave her water. She drank it eagerly. Her throat did feel as dry and she could hear now.

Curiosity took over as she looked around the room; like a new born child. The walls and ceiling were gray, a few beds were along the walls, and instruments were everywhere.

"How are you feeling? Any pain?" Must be in the hospital then.

"Yea, I'm fine. What happened?" The man was about to answer when the doors swished opened. A women in a red and black outfit and short, auburn hair walked in. She smiled at the patient and turned to the man.

"How is she Doc?"

"Captain! I managed to get all the Borg nanoprobes out of her system. I fixed a broken ankle and she had multiple contusions, but she's good as new. If Mr. Kim hadn't saved her…"

The Captain raised her hand at the doctor's hesitation. She walked over to the bed and sat at the end: "I'm Kathryn Janeway of the Starship: Voyager."

"Emily, Emily Springs..from Earth. What happened? How did I get here?"

Kathryn sighed, "We are unsure. The Borg managed to go through time, to the past, to change the future. A space-time rift opened up between our two times, and you just happened to fall through."

"Then how come your not Borg?"

"We believe that the space-time rift somehow protected us from the change."

Emily nodded, "These Borg, were those those things that looked like and experiment gone wrong?"

Kathryn smiled, "That a new description, but yes."

"What is the date?"

"By your calendar; September 11, 2375."

"24th Century, what is it like?"

Kathryn laughed, "Alright, lets make a deal. I'll tell you all about this century after the Doc gives you a clean bill of heath and we figure out this whole Borg-Time problem."

Emily laughed, "Deal."


	3. Back To The past

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarTrek: Voyager or its characters, only Emily. And I do not own anything else StarTrek related in this story.**

**Back To The past**

Kathryn Janeway sighed and slumped further into her chair. It had been four days and the crew was having no luck re-opening the rift and the Borg were assimilating the past. Kathryn groaned as the door chimed.

"Come in." The doors swished open to reveal her first officer. She smiled. "What can i do for you Chakotay?"

"We got good news and bad news and more bad news. Which do you want to here first?"

"Good, please."

Chakotay chuckled, "Good news is we can re-opened the rift. Bad news is it will only stay open for forty-eight hours, if we use the warp core's energy."

Kathryn groaned and rubbed her face in her hands, "I knew there would be something like that." She looked at him and nodded. "Do it." Chakotay nodded and went to inform the crew. She hated wasting the energy and becoming vulnerable, but she cannot tolerate letting the borg change history.

Taking one last sip of her coffee, it went cold about an hour ago, and headed to sick bay to see the time traveler.

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the Doctor was not activated. The second thing she noticed was that Emily was no longer in sick bay. "Computer, locate the bio signature of Emily Springs." 

"**Emily Springs is in Engineering"** Kathryn raised an eyebrow and left sickbay. Why would she be in Engineering?

Upon entering Engineering, she found B'Elanna and Emily in a heated argument, in what sounded like Klingon. _'Ok this is getting weirder by the second.'_

"Lieutenant, Emily!" Both stopped fighting and turned their heads towards the voice who had stopped them. When B'Elanna saw the Captain, she cursed under her breath and Emily just gulped. They were dead. "Can one of you two please tell me what's going on?"

Emily spoke up first, "I was getting bored in sickbay and the Doctor wouldn't let me out so I deactivated him. I wondered around until I found Engineering.."

"She's been a big help Captain," B'Elanna butted in. "I don't know how, but she knows just about everything about Engineering. Right up to how to disable the warp core."

Kathryn turned to Emily, "It's a long story ma'am," Emily responded to the unasked question. "Ever since I was five, I've been able to just take a quick glance at something and the whole thing is in my head and stays there. I was bored in sickbay and I asked if could see some of the ship that wasn't off limits. After a few hours, I knew the ship like the back of my hand. I'm sorry Captain."

Kathryn sighed, "No need. You did not do anything wrong. What was the fight over."

B'Elanna laughed at this, "That wasn't a fight Captain. It was a small argument about how to keep the rift open. Emily suggested the warp core's energy, like Chakotay told you, and I thought of the deflector dish."

Kathryn sighed in relief, "As long as no one was hurt. Just please, do it in English next time."

They laughed and nodded.

"That's it!"

Emily looked at B'Elanna, "What's it?"

"We can use the warp core _and _the deflector dish! Then instead of just sending crew over, we can send the entire ship to the 21st century!" The Engineer and time traveler went to work. Kathryn shook her head. _'This day just got weirder.'_

A total of two day and many hour of labor later, the time travailing Voyager was ready to go. Kathryn sat in her usual Captain's chair, and her senior staff was on the bridge with her.

"B'Elanna?" Kathryn asked her Engineer.

"The Time Dish is online and at 100 percent."

Kathryn chuckled at that name. Neelix came up with it when he heard about what was going on. "Shields up. Let her rip B'Elanna." There was a slight jerk as the Time Dish was activated. In front of them, a huge time tear emerged, glowing white and gold. "Full Impulse Mr. Paris, and take us in."

"Aye Captain."

That was the last thing they heard before darkness.

* * *

**I had to edit the title so it can fit with the next chapter (which will be up soon i promise)**

**please review!**


	4. Stuck Too Far In The Past

**Stuck Too Far In The Past**

"_Kathryn, Kathryn can you here me?" _

Kathryn groaned and opened her eyes, only to shut them, man she had one huge headache, "Shutup Chakotay, your too loud." She heard him chuckle and she felt him trying to sit her up. She willingly complied.

"What happened?" She opened her eyes and was relived it didn't hurt as much.

"When we came out of time travel we lost main power and engines. We crash landed outside of Colorado, or so Emily said."

Kathryn nodded and carefully stood up, with the help of Chakotay, "Is everyone ok?"

"Just a few minor injuries, except.."

"Except?"

"You had a concussion, you've been out for three hours."

Kathryn just waved him off, she had worse. She looked out the view screen and saw trees, lots and lots of trees. "Did we make it?"

"It matters what you mean. If we arrived on the date when the borg arrived, no. We arrived a year earlier. July 16, 2009."

"Damn! What would the borg want at that time?"

"I don't know, I don't know."

* * *

Emily groaned. She couldn't believe it! The calculations were way off! They weren't supposed to land this far back in the past! And now they didn't have enough power to get back! She growled and slammed her fist into the wall. The door chimed and she sighed, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal Harry. Immediately, her anger diminished and she smiled. "Harry! Hey. Come in! Can I get you something?"

Harry smiled, "Tea, please. How have you been doing?"

Emily walked over to the replicator and replicated his tea, "I've been good, tired mostly. How about you?" She asked and handed him his tea and sat down beside him.

He took a sip, "Trying to get everything back together. We're going to be stuck here for a while so we're trying to repair what was damaged."

"Its my fault. If I paid more attention to the calculation we wouldn't be in the mess! Now we're stuck here for a year!"

Harry sat his cup down and grabbed her hand in his, "Emily look at me." Emily look at him and he wiped a stray tear that fell down her cheek. "It wasn't your fault, its not ones fault, okay?" Emily nodded and sniffed. "Now come on, I have something to show you." He grabbed her hand and led her down the halls, never letting go of her hand. He led her to large door and stopped in front of them, "Computer, activate program ParisAlpha2"

Emily raised her eyebrow and Harry laughed, "After I got primary power back online, I got power to the holodecks. This is one of my favorite programs." Emily nodded and he led her into the holodeck.

Down the hall, a women turned to her boyfriend, "You owe me those replicator rations."

The boyfriend groaned, "Alright, alright. You won fair and square. Are you happy now Lanna?"

B'Elanna smiled and kissed him, "Of course."

* * *

"Alright, Emily told us that there was very limited technological advantages at this time. She also said that no one seemed to have spotted us, and I would like to keep it that way. Emily is waiting for you in Holodeck 1, she is holding a meeting there and would like to inform us of Earth's customs at this time, since we might be here for a while." After spending time with Harry in the Holodeck, she thought it would be a good idea to teach the Voyager crew what its like in the 21st century. She asked the Captain and with the help of Harry, she made a mini program.

As soon as the senior staff sat down, Emily began to speak, "Looks like you're my first bunch then. Alright, the first thing you need to know it how to dress. Women would wear something similar to what I'm wearing." She showed off her outfit, which was loose fitting blue jeans and red tank top with cowboy boots. "This would differ between the younger and older generations. Formal occasion would require you to wear a dress or a skirt and a shirt. For men, you would wear something like Harry."

Harry stood up and showed off his outfit, which consisted of jeans, a red and black athletic shirt, and running shoes. "This also differs between generations. For a formal occasion you would wear a tux or a suit. I can help you when we get your outfits."

Emily motioned for Harry to sit down and she continued, "For language, its quite simple, and shouldn't be too hard to figure out. I replicated you fake ID's and drivers license, but I need to teach you how to drive a car. Its hard to go without one. Money wise I will get when I set out for supplies. I don't know how long the replicator rations will hold out so some people will have to get a job. For example, I use to work as a cook for a school, and I will try and help you with that." She paused for a minute to make sure she got everything. "Oh! Before I forget, we need to have everyone looking human. I hope the Doctor can do that." She got a nod from him. "Alright if you have any questions, just come see me, otherwise, send the next group in." Everyone started filing out of the holodeck and Emily waited for the next group to come in.

Emily rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to get rid of the headache that was forming. A gentle hand grabbed her shoulder, "You going to be alright?"

Emily turned around and smiled, "Captain. Of course, I just hope I remembered everything."

"Don't worry, if not, we'll manage. And what did I tell you, Kathryn, not Captain." Kathryn said in a joking manner.

Emily laughed, "Of course."

"How about after this you can join me for a coffee."

"I look foreword to it."

* * *

**sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy. I'll try and update more often, if my work time will let me rolls eyes**

**please review!**


	5. Under The Stars and What?

**Under The Stars and What?**

Emily sighed as the wind blew and her hair flew in the wind. She wish Voyager landed somewhere a little bit cooler instead of the 90 degree weather in Colorado. She was glad to be able to get away during the night. She felt at peace under the stars.

The Voyager crew first had to find a way to figure out how to disguise Voyager so no one would spot it. After many, many tries later and with the help of Sevens knowledge, they perfected (alright there were a few flaws) cloaking technology. The next tasks were trying to figure out why the time life wasn't screwed up when she shifted years, trying to survive for the next year, how to stop the Borg, and how to get home. Emily groaned and flopped down on her makeshift stargazing bed (a sleeping bag). All this thinking made her head hurt.

To tell you the truth, she was kind of glad she ended up in the 24th century. She could make knew friends, or at least start a new life. After her parents where killed…..no she wouldn't think about that. The bastard who killed them was dead, and she got her revenge….but it hurt. Her parents shot and killed right in front of her, getting raped by the ugly son of a bitch. Tears welled up and she quickly wiped them away, only to have more surface.

"Emily?" Emily sat up abruptly and turned to face her intruder. Harry was standing not five feet from her, donning a sleeping bag and some supper. "You missed supper so I brought you….Em what's wrong?"

Emily sniffed, "Nothing."

"Emily," he dropped the stuff and went over to her. "Em, look at me." She looked up at him, her eyes glistened with tears and puffy. Harry pulled her to him and she began to sob even harder. He rocked her back and forth and spoke soothing words. Soon her sobs became quiet heaves and then silence. Harry looked down and found Emily had fallen asleep. Shaking his head, he picked her up and carried her back to Voyager. He would ask her tomorrow what was bothering her.

* * *

Something was pawing at her side. Swatting at it, she hit nothing; must be dreaming. It came back, along with whining. Groaning, she turned over to come face with gold eyes, a wet nose, and fuzzy ears.

Blinking, she sat up and looked down at the furry creature. There, sitting right in front of her, was a puppy. (A/N: I don't know if they know about dogs in the future…so lets say they do) "Why is there a puppy in my room."

"Kathryn, this isn't your room," Kathryn looked up from the dog and found Chakotay behind her desk, his feet propped up. "You fell asleep."

"I'll ask again, why is there a puppy here?"

Chakotay shrugged and put his feet down. The puppy yipped and ran over to him, who scratched her ears. "She wondered into the site and Tom let her aboard the ship. He said something about her being too skinny and he gave her too me."

"Make sure the next time I see him, to hit him in the head."

Chakotay laughed; Typical Kathryn. Kathryn called the little puppy over - who happily ran to her - and picked the little thing up and held it to eye level. "Well she is cute…"

"Knew you would like her. Emily said it was a Siberian Husky. You get to name her if you want."

Kathryn titled her head to one side to think, "Annie."

"Annie it is."

* * *

**A/N: This accually happened to me today, i woke up with a puppy licking me and my boyfriend sitting at my desk laughing at me. so i thought id add a little humor to this!**

**reviews make me happy!**


	6. Why

**Why**

Dawn broke, shedding its first rays into the bedroom. All that could be heard was the gentle breathing of two people sleeping contentedly. They were currently curled up into each other, Harry with his arm protectively around Emily's waist and her face buried into his chest.

After Harry managed to get Emily into bed, he was about to leave when she wouldn't let go of his arm. He tried to pry his arm free without waking her, but she wouldn't let go. Giving up, he curled into bed beside her and eventually drifted off.

The sun shown a little more fiercely, trying to get the sleeping couple to wake up. Emily groaned and buried her face into her pillow; "Stupid sun." Her pillow shifted in response. Her eyes widened. Pillows didn't move. Sitting up slowly, she found out what her pillow was and she smiled. Harry was still sound asleep. His hair tousled and his lips slightly parted. _He must have carried me back when I fell asleep. _He would probably ask what happened later on. But for now.._He's cute. Wait what! _Emily shook her head and silently climbed out of bed, hoping not disturb him. She grabbed some replicated clothes and headed to the bathroom to grab a quick shower. When she was done, Harry was still sleeping so she headed out, hoping to find the Captain or Seven.

* * *

Chakotay chuckled as Annie tripped over a rock as she was trying to get a tennis ball. The little puppy got up and quickly grabbed the ball and trotting back over to him as if to say 'Hah I'm the best puppy in town'.

"I think she's been hanging around you too much Kathryn."

Kathryn looked up from the padd, "I only had her since last night."

"But look!" He pointed to Annie as she bugged Tom. "She's already demanding things and she as the 'I'm the best puppy' attitude."

"I think your just seeing things."

"I think he has a point," someone said from behind them. Both of them turned and found Emily walking up to them.

"Not you too!" Kathryn groaned and they laughed.

"Hey Em. Have you seen Harry?"

She sat down next to Kathryn, "Yea. He's still sleeping."

"Lazy." Chakotay murmured and Kathryn slapped him on the arm.

"Have you figured out why time wasn't screwed up when I was sent to the future?"

"Yea, but your not going to like it." Kathryn said and handed her the Padd she had been looking at.

_ July 10, 2010  
__Channel 19 news: Nineteen year old Emily Springs was reported  
__ missing earlier this evening. She was spotted taking her evening  
jog at seven, by Henry's Warehouse. Friends say they were told,  
by her, that she had to get home at nine to watch the neighbors  
kids. She never showed up. Police have found no evidence of a  
struggle and no witnesses have turned up._

_ September 30, 2010  
__Police have declared the search for nineteen year old Emily Springs  
__ over. No evidence has been found where she was taken or if she is  
__still alive..._

The padd dropped to the ground and she ran off. She couldn't believe it. She was dead! She didn't register anything that was going on around her. She just wanted to be left alone. She punched into her command codes for her room and immediately ran to her bedroom and flung herself on the bed. She curled into a little ball and cried. She was dead. When they got all of this straightened out she would go back, go missing, and be declared dead.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into warmth. She gasped and turned around and found Harry looking at her worried. She had completely forgotten he was still here. She sobbed and buried her head into his chest.

"Shh. It's ok. What happened?"

Emily sniffed, "I'm dead."

"What are you talking about baby, your right here."

She shook her head, "No. In past. The reason time isn't messed up is because I went missing the same day. I'm dead two months later." The last part was broken but Harry understood it. He pulled her even tighter and comforted her. He didn't want her to die. He couldn't lose her.


End file.
